The Destined Meeting
by Amuto-4eva
Summary: Amu was walking to school like any other day,until her fated collision with a mysterious cat-like boy. Wat will happen to her life? And whats with all these guys liking her? Amuto! also includes other couples as well
1. Love at first sight?

**The Destined Meeting**

**Chapter 1: Love at first sight?**

**Author's note:** This is my first fan fiction story, so i apologize for any mistakes that you find. **-bows-**

_Amu clashes with someone while walking to school. Will this encounter make her everyday life more difficult than it already is?_

**Amu:** Yes it will! Stop the story now before it gets too personal!

**Ikuto:** I disagree with you. The story must go on.** -blows into Amu's ear-**

**Amu:** I...Ikuto! W..What are you doing?

**Ikuto: **Hmmm. Just a slight blow and your face turns bright red. **-smirks-**

**Amu:** I...I don't know what you're talking about.

**Shay(author):** They're at it again **-rolls eyes-**

**Shay:** Let's just get on with the story already!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**.:Normal POV:.**

Amu started the day off like any other. She was walking alone to school, when all of a sudden, someone came dashing towards her. Dodging the person in an instant, she turned around & saw someone with cat ears.

**.:Amu's POV:.**

_"Whoa! What was that?! Maybe I imagined it? No one has cat ears, right? Then again, I didn't believe in Charas either, until awhile ago."-opens purse-"They're still sleeping." _

**.:Normal POV:.**

While Amu was thinking, Ikuto,(the cat boy) was also in a train of thought.

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

_"What just happened? I was just running away from Easter because they tried to catch me again, and then i almost bumped into that girl, but she dodged me immediately.. How could anyone avoid me when I'm going that fast? She's no ordinary person. I better check her out. She does look like my type."-grins-_

--the next morning--

**.:Normal POV:.**

Amu had completely forgotten about the cat-eared boy. She was more concerned about the line of people waiting for her to step through the gate. "Good morning Amu-Chan," they all said. Amu was was panicking in her mind, but she never showed any emotions on the outside.

**.:Amu's POV:.**

_"Oh my gosh! They're doing it again! I wish that everyone would treat me normally. This isn't the real me!" _

**.:Normal POV:.**

As Amu walked forward not saying anything, people mistook her yet again. Everyone started saying "Cool and Spicy!" "I'm such a coward," Amu thought. "I don't even have the courage to talk to anyone."-Sighs- "Then just use us and everything will be okay! We will help you find your true self," said her three Charas, Ran, Miki, and Su."Thanks. You guys are the best."

--after school--

As she walk home, Amu had this strange feeling that someone was following her. Turning around, she saw a tail. Amu thought it was a cat, but she still felt awkward so……"I know your there! Come out! There's no use in hiding."

**.:Amu's POV:.**

_"Who is it?! Maybe a stalker! What am i going to do?"_

**.:Mystery person's POV:.**

_"Damn. I got caught. From what i heard, it seems like her name is Amu. I better find some way to get close to her before she becomes suspicious of me. She seems to have Charas. This might be interesting."_

**.:Normal POV:.**

Strangely enough, it was the cat-eared boy she had seen yesterday. "OK. You caught me." "What do you want?" Amu said with her "Cool and Spicy" character. "Stubborn," Ikuto thought while a smirk emerged on his face. "My name is Ikuto, and I have developed an interest in you. Will you go out with me? "

_to be continued... _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Shay:** Well i hope you liked that first chapter.

**Amu:** What is with the development between me and Ikuto!Break us up!**-embarrassed-**

**Ikuto:** Oh Amu. That hurt. I'm so smexy, I bet you'll say yes anyway **-character changes into Black Lynx-**

**Amu: -faints-**

**Girls Readers:** Kyaaaaa!! **-have bloody noses and faint-**

** Shay: **please review and tel me what you think about the strory so far!


	2. Confused Feelings: part I

**The Destined Meeting**

**Chapter 2: Confused Feelings: Part I  
**

**Amu: **Now that i think about it, Ikuto is pretty hot.

**Ikuto: **Oh. So that's what you really thought of me **-seductively grins-**

**Amu:** I..Ikuto, when did you get here?** -glares at Shay and whispers-** _"you should have told me he was here! ."_

**Shay: -sweat drops- **Sorry bout that!

**Miki & Yoru: **Why aren't there any Miru moments? -start crying-

**Readers: -glare at shay-**

**Shay:** Well technically, in this story, Miki and Yoru haven't met yet sooo...

**Readers: -glare death rays at shay-**

**Shay:** OK!OK! I'll try to add some Miru scenes in soon. Sheesh. Is today "Glare at Shay" Day or something.

**Ikuto:** Let's just continue the story. **-smirks- **I want to go out with Amu A.S.A.P!

**Amu:** ditto..I..I mean, what do i care**. **

**In the background:** "Cool and Spicy"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

review of last chapter

_"My name is Ikuto, and I have developed an interest in you. Will you go out with me? "_

**.:Amu's POV:.**

"Eh?"

_"Oh my gosh. I was just confessed to. What should i answer? He's cool and all, but i don't even know him! Ahhhhhh!" _I just stood there like an idiot_. _Frozen stiff solid with a face as red as a ripe, new, strawberry. _"But what's this weird pounding in my chest? It's not like i like this person or something. Do I? I like Tadase right?"_ This **was** my first time being confessed to after all. My mind was just too jumbled up to function right now. I continued to stare at him with a passionate gaze. His Dark blue eyes that seemed to glimmer, his messy hair, waving in the breeze, the way his shirt was open just enough to show his cross necklace. I was absorbed by it all.

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

This is just too amusing. Just seeing her confused and flustered brings happiness into my life.(Wierdo) _"I should play with her emotions more to get closer to her."_ Though the weird thing was, i had this feeling in my chest that just wouldn't go away. _"What is this? I have never experienced anything like this before."_ I sorta had this feeling that i didn't want to deceive Amu. She seems so innocent and pure.(on the outside anyway) Especially her lovely golden eyes, beautiful pink hair, and stylish clothes. _"Wait! What was i thinking just now? She's too young for me, and yet, i appear to be drawn to her. I can't seem to stop these feelings. But i must stop now."_ I'll toy with her later. I wouldn't want to spoil all the fun.

...after awkward silence...

**.:Normal POV:.**

''Yes…. No, wait huh!! What did you just ask??" Amu replied.  
Amused by her reaction, Ikuto chuckled and said, "I'm looking forward to your answer!" before he paced off, Ikuto gave Amu a kiss on the cheek and walked away.  
Amu watched him go until she could not see him anymore. At that moment, she fell to the ground. Slowly, she moved her right hand to the place where Ikuto had kissed her. Amu could feel her face getting hotter.

"Get a hold of yourself Amu!!" Miki said. "B-but…. What just happened?! A cat-cosplay guy came out of no where and confesses to me??Let alone kissed my cheek. How am I suppose to respond to him!!" Amu blushed…bright scarlet "but he's cute-desu!" Su said with glee. "I think you should say yes!!"  
"I think you should say No…" Miki complained. He acted weird… when he was confessing to you he also looked our way. It looked like he was looking at us for a moment. And if he was, then that means he also has Guardian Chara!" _I hope his chara's cute. -daydreams-_  
"Well I think Amu should say yes! Amu-Chan ganbare!! Ike! Ike! Go! Go!!" Ran cheered.

**.:Amu's POV:.**

_"My life has turned into a train wreck ever since I met Ikuto. What do i say when he asks for my answer?"_

_to be continued..._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Shay:** Well I wouldn't say this chapter was that good. _**-disappointed with herself-**_

**Ikuto:** I agree. Why did i suddenly just leave Amu there? And what was with the kiss on the cheek? The real me would have gone all the way! -smiles evilly-

**Amu: _-slaps Ikuto-_** I'M NOT YOUR PLAY TOY!

**Ikuto: _-thinks for a second-_ **Oww! That hurt alot. **_-fake cries- _**I promise I won't ever say it again. **_-does puppy-dog eyes-_**

**Amu:** Oh, all right. I'm sorry **_-pats Ikuto's head-_**

**Ikuto: _-smirks- -grabs Amu by hand and waist-_** Just kidding**_. -moves in for a kiss-_**

**Utau: _-says murderously and slowly-_** A..M..U..!! WHAT...ARE...YOU...DOING...TO...MY...IKUTO!

**Amu: _-flinches-_ **I..I didn't do anything!**_ -runs away-_**

**Utau:_ -character changes with Iru and attacks Amu-_**

...silence...

**Shay:** Sorry about it being so short. Please Review and tell me if you enjoyed this chap. XD (even though it was kinda a filler) :(


	3. Confused Feelings: part II

**The Destined Meeting**

**Chapter 3: Confused Feeling: part II**

_Now that Amu is a nervous wreck, what will Ikuto's next move be? Are they fated to love each other, or just one sided? And how do they feel about each other?_

**Ikuto:** Hey Amu. Let's continue what we were doing before.

...silence...

**Ikuto:** Amu? Amu? Where's Amu?

**Shay:** She's coming in a minute. Ever since Utau's "lesson" she's been having a hard time.

**Utau:** Yeah! Now I can have Ikuto all to myself **_-charges at Ikuto-_**

**Ikuto:** **_-dodges-_**

**Amu:** _**-walks in with a limp-**_ H..Hey guys. What did I miss?

**Utau:** _**-glares with fire in eyes**_- I will not lose to the likes of you! **_-runs away saying, "I will get my revenge!"-_**

**Ikuto:** so... **_-grins-_** It looks like you can't move very well at the moment **_-picks up Amu-_** We'll be using "that" room as usual. Me & Amu will go have a little "fun"

**Amu: **Help! Help!! HELP!!...

**Shay:** Anyways, Here is chapter 3. R&R

* * *

Review of last Chapter

_Amu & Ikuto stare and think about each other after Ikuto's declaration of Love. Amu doesn't end up answering, and Ikuto walks away, still looking forward to her reply._

_...the next morning..._

**.:Normal POV:.**

As we tune in with Amu, you can see she is talking to her Chara's about the event that had occurred the day before. Now let's go catch up on what Ikuto's doing.

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

"I wonder how Amu's doing. By now she's probably out of her mind." _-chuckles-_ "I enjoy teasing her. Later I'll go by and "check up" on her."

**.:Normal POV:.**

While Ikuto was wondering to himself, Yoru was also thinking.

**.:Yoru's POV:.**

_"I've never seen Ikuto act like thatnya. Hey seemed to be attracted to her for some reason.nya.  
It can't be. Right?nya. Also, that Amu girl has a lot of Charas. They're all cute, even if they're our enemies. Especially the blue onenya"__ -blushes- Hmm. I wonder..."_

**.:Normal POV:.**

"Nee, nee… Ikuto," Yoru said. "What are you going to do with that girl ?? She has 3 Guardian Charasnya"  
"Hmph" Ikuto said, slowly walking away  
"Wait, Ikuto! You haven't really grown to have feelings for her, have you??nya"  
-no response-  
"Ikuto!!"  
"We'll see…."_-smirks-_

... mean while...

"What do I do?? I keep having these weird feeling. For some reason, when he came close to me, my heart was racing soo fast!!"

"That's a sign that you like himdesu!" Said Su  
"But I can't tell him yes!! That's not what my character would say!!"  
"Then chara-nari with me!!" Ran yelled  
"No!" Amu quickly responded.  
"Hmm…." though Miki...  
Noticing this, Amu asked,"What is it Miki?"  
"Nothing, just thinking……"

**.:Miki's POV:.**

_"What was that just now in the window? I could have sworn I saw a Guardian Chara. It looked cute! It must have been my imagination,though. Why would A Chara be here? Still..."_

-knock knock knock-

"Who's there??" Amu yelled.

_to be continued..._

* * *

**Shay:** Ha ha! A cliff hanger. (though I'm guessing you already know who it is.) No one likes hangers, unless they are the ones doing them. Also, I apologize for the short chapters I keep on writing. But the shorter they are, the faster I can do the next chapter!(Yet this is another filler)

**Shay:** And as planned, I have put in Miru moments (Well sorta. Even though they didn't actually meet, they thought the other one was cute)

**Miki & Yoru:** That's a start. We'll be expecting more from now on

**Shay: **You guys are really bossy**_ -exhausted-_**

**Amu:** I didn't like this chapter. I was hardly in it.

**Shay:** Well too bad. Make a complaint and put it in the complaint box -points at trash can-

**Amu:** **_-starts writing complaint-_**

**Everyone other than Amu: _-say sarcastically-_ **"I can see she's a smart one"

**Shay:** Please review and tell me what you think. And also tell me if you like he length of the chapters, or if you want them to be longer. Please & Thank You!


	4. A knock at the door

**The Destined Meeting**

**Chapter 4: A knock at the door  
**

**Shay:** This chapter has Miru included with the usual Amuto.

**Miki & Yoru:** Yay!!.

...silence...

**Shay: **Where is everyone?

**Yoru:** Everyone is on break today.

**Shay**: Well at least you can keep me company :)

**Miki:** Sorry. We are also leaving for our date today**_ -blushes-_**

**Shay:** No! Don't go! I'm lonely. **_-starts crying-_**

* * *

Review of last chapter

_-knock knock knock- "Who's there?" Amu yelled.  
_

**.:Normal POV:.**

When Amu asked who it was, no one answered. So she decided to open the door (that should have been your first choice)

As Amu opened the door, she looked around but saw no one there.

"Is anyone out here??" She shouted. No one answered. So she immediately shut the door. All Amu thought was, _" It must have been a prank from some kids or something."_

But she was wrong. The person who had knocked on her door was Ikuto. (duh)

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

_"Why did I run away? I have nothing to hide. I''ll go back and knock again." _"Why did you run away??" Yoru asked.  
I gave Yoru a glare because I had already asked my self that, and am irritated now because I still don't know why I did it.  
"Could it be..." Ikuto mumbled to himself... then he went back to Amu's door and knocked yet again….

_-knock knock knock-_

**.:Normal POV:.**

"Who's there?" Ikuto heard this voice and he knew right away who had answered. It was Amu.

As Amu walked over to the door, she thought, _"It better not be those kids again. Kids now a days. Wow. I sound like a grandma." _While Amu was thinking, Ikuto had already started to answer.

" It's me," He said. Vise Versa, Amu also knew who it was that moment she heard his voice.

**.:Amu's POV:.  
** _"Ikuto... "__  
"Oh no! Why is here here? What do I do… I don't have an answer for him yet!"_ I panicked…  
Miki started to wonder"Hhmm… something's going on here. How did he find out where we lived…?" I too was asking myself that question, but soon forgot after I went to open the door and saw him.

**.:Normal POV:.**

"Sorry. I… ummm…!! I don't have an….." Amu said, stuttering every word that came out of her mouth. Ikuto then interrupter her.  
"hmph" Ikuto grinned…."I haven't' come to ask you that today. You still have some time… I have come to talk to you about your Guardian Charas." Ikuto said while looking away. Amu was dumbfounded.

"What!! You can see my chara's too?! I though Guardians were the only people(other than Ami) that could see them."  
_-sighs-"_Well I can see you still know nothing." "If you must know, I have one as well." "yup… that's that's me!!" Said Yoru… "it's nice to meet ya. nya"

When Yoru & Miki met each other's eyes, It felt like they were the only two people there.

**.:Yoru's POV:. **

_I knew the blue Chara..um..Miki..was cute, but up close, she looks even more beautiful!nya. I wouldn't mind coming here each day just to see her. -daydreams about Miki-_

**.:Miki's POV:.**

_It's that Chara I saw just a few minutes ago! So his name's Yoru huh. If it was him, I wouldn't mind seeing him everyday. -daydream about Yoru-_

**.:Normal POV:.**

Not noticing Miki & Yoru, Amu had been shocked at this moment from hearing Ikuto had a Guardian Chara. She was also very confused.

"Are you okay Amu-chan??" Ran asked.  
"Y-yeah…. I think…. It's just that I didn't know that there were other people who had guardian chara's."  
"Of course there are. desu.There are many people out there that have them."

"ahem" Ikuto interrupted…  
"Well I can see you can't be much help. Considering the fact you didn't even know that other people had Charas. As for this topic… I can see you don't have any useful information for me. So I'll see you next time... oh and by the way... I'm still waiting for your answer" Ikuto kissed Amu on the forehead, smiled and went away...

As Ikuto left, no one noticed that Miki & Yoru where not there anymore. They were inside Miki's egg doing who know what. As we peek inside, you can see they are...

_to be continued..._

* * *

**Shay:** LOL. yet another cliff hanger. You will find out what they were doing in later chapters :) (I'll just let you think you think they're doing!)

**Shay:** Sorry about some of the characters in these chapter being OOC. I'm just not very good at making people like they usually are.

**Shay:** Also, there haven't been many reviews lately. (so it seems this story isn't that good **TT-TT**) But I will continue it for the people that have reviewed (3 people so far --)

**Everyone:** We're back!

**Shay:** yeah! I'm not alone anymore. Now we can all sulk together!

**Everyone: **Please Review **T-T** (and tell me what you think Miki & Yoru are doing in the egg)** -laughs-  
**


	5. The Screaming Team & The Almost Kiss

**The Destined Meeting**

**Chapter 5: The Screaming Team & The "Almost" Kiss**

**A/N(part 1): **After much thinking, I have decided that my reaction to the review was unreasonable and I had a TOTAL diva tantrum. I should have just ignored it. Why should I make you suffer because of someones opinion? From now on, I will write the story the way I want it to be. Thank you to all the people that said I should do what i want (Which is **mostly** everyone that reviewed)

**A/n (part 2):**Sorry about the long wait. I would have uploaded it sooner but...

**Monday:** had homework (uggg)

**Tuesday:** Wrote the story but i finished writing it at 10:30 and I was too tired to go over and edit it.(there were a lot of mistakes but know they're fixed... unless I missed some)**  
**

**Wednesday: **More homework and edited half the story

**Today: **Even more homework & finished editing chapter

Even thought this chapter seems short, It took along time to write.

* * *

**Shay:** And as promised, here is the continuation of what Miki & Yoru were doing! **-laughs-**

**Miru:** Yay! We hope it's something per...

**Amu:** I can't believe I have such a ecchi Chara.

**Ikuto:** Well the apple doesn't fall far from the tree **-smirks and look at Amu-**

**Amu:** Hey! What's that suppose to mean?

**Shay:** Enjoy chapter 5. Please R&R!

* * *

Review of last chapter

_As Ikuto left, no one noticed that Miki & Yoru where not there anymore. They were inside Miki's egg doing who know what. As we peek inside, you can see they are..._

**.:Normal POV:.**

"Are you going to do it or not?" Pestered Yoru impatiently, waiting for Miki to stuff it in.

"Do I have to?" Miki said hesitantly. I don;t think it will even fit.

"Miki, you just have to open them really wide."

"I can't! My mouth hurts. It's just too big."

"Yes you can! Come on. Wider, Wider, WIDER!! It went in! So how does it taste?"

"Horrible," Said Miki with disgust in her face, looking like she could throw up at any second. Miki took it out of her mouth and started choching. **-cough,couch,suffocate-**

Yoru was a little hurt, but he got over it."Well it'll get better as I practice."

"True. Your cakes aren't that bad." (LOL. I can bet i knew what you were thinking back there. -**rolls on the floor laughing her guts out-**)

"Sooo..." Yoru started, "Now that that's done, lets get on with the **real** reason we're here." **-eyes light up with anticipation-**

"O...ok." Miki started shaking for some reason. It's as if a chill had gone up her spine.

_...minutes later..._

"NOOOO!! It's SCARY!! Please... stop it!" Miki was screaming at the top of her lungs, closing her eyes in horror.

"What! Come one. It's just getting to the good part." Yoru said, forcing Miki to continue.

_...more minutes later..._

Miki and Yoru had finally finished.

They were sitting there for a couple seconds, until Miki broke the silence.

"That was horrifying! I'm never doing that again! EVER!!"

Yoru such a scardy-cat. It was only a movie. (yet again, I knew what you were thinking. hahaha. Though, you probably saw this coming.)

As Miki cried, she slowly become tried and silently fell asleep on Yoru's lap.

* * *

**-At the Hinamori resident(still normal POV)-**

It is now the middle of the night, and Amu was still asleep. Apparently, she had not heard a sound from Yoru & Miki.

As Amu dreamt, she was awoken by this warm sensation.

**.:Amu's POV:.**

"Mmmm. What is this warm feeling?** -squeezes tighter-** I feel a sudden tingling feeling going all through me... Wait, did something just move?"

**.:Normal POV:.**

As Amu opened her eyes, the first thing she sees is hair…"It looks like hair… cat hair… " She thought, as she snuggled closer.  
"It's feels good…" she said, not thinking of what the consequences could be of her not knowing what she is hugging.  
"So does that mean your answer is a yes?" Said, a deep voice next to her.  
Amu opened her eyes once again. The lights were turned off so she had to look really close close to see what it was.  
"Aaahhh!!"Amu yelled, standing. She lost her balance and fell back-first onto the bed. "W..Why are you in my bed!!" Amu said stuttering.

"What do you mean why? Didn't you like it? We were so close back there. " chuckled Ikuto.  
"W-w-what do y-you mean I-I w-wasn't snuggling w-with y-you!!" Amu said stuttering even more and pointing at Ikuto.  
"I never said anything about snuggling." smirked Ikuto. He was teasing Amu on purpose. "I just said that we were getting close" Ikuto smiled at her gently. As he looked into Amu's eyes, his mind turned blank. He was getting indulged...coming closer and closer to her. Before he knew it, Ikuto was hovering over defenseless amu and took his right hand, placing it on her left cheek.  
"Can I?" He whispered in Amu's ears.  
Ikuto moves closer down towards Amu… and then…...

_to be continued..._

* * *

**Shay:** Sorry about given you guys yet another cliffy. I know you guys hate it, but it adds the drama and climax to the chapter.

**Shay:** If any of you are confused with the title, the "screaming team" is Miki and Yoru. And of course you know what the "almost kiss" is. If you don't then your retarded. LOL

**Ikuto:** **-_annoyed-_ **You always stop at the good parts!

**Yoku: -_annoyed-_** And nothing happened between me and Miki. She just slept on my lap (which was awesome by the way)

**Everyone one besides Ikuto & Yoru:** Like Chara like Owner. **(-.-)**

**Shay:** Please look forward to the next chapter!

**A/N:** Expect to have 2-5 days of waiting for the next chapter, depending on homework and how much time i have to write the chapter

**P.S:** This chapter has 1,025 words! A new record! (for me anyways)


	6. So Close, yet So Far Away

**The Destined Meeting**

**Chapter 6: So Close, yet So Far Away**

**A/N: **I apologize to the readers if you feel disappointed in this chapter. -bows-

**Shay:** Even though I have homework, I decided to upload teh chapter early so i don't have to do it later.

**Ikuto:** You better let me kiss Amu this time...Or else... **_-death glare-_**

**Shay:** **_-gulps- _**I...I..umm..**_ -no comment-_**

**Ikuto:** **_-looks at Shay suspiciously- _**You...!

_**Shay: -interrupts Ikuto-** _Please R&R! _**-runs away-**_

* * *

Review of last chapter

_Before he knew it, Ikuto was hovering over defenseless amu and took his right hand, placing it on her left cheek."Can I?" He whispered in Amu's ears.  
Ikuto moves closer down towards Amu… and then…..._

**.:Amu's POV:.**

_"Ikuto was about to kiss me!_"

I could feel my whole body getting hotter and hotter. I closed my eyes,and slowly nodding to his question. (She said yes!! WOOHOO!!) Inches before our lips touched, I took a peek at him. _"His face is so sexy. It's as if this is a dream. And if it is, I don't want to wake up from it. Just let time freeze forever in this happy moment." _

As he came closer, my eyes kept staring at his approaching lips. All I could think was,_"Hurry up and do it already!"_ I felt kind of embarrassed for thinking like that. But what girl wouldn't think the same if she was in this situation? Right as we were about to impact our lips, I saw something moving by the door. Looking closer at it, I recognized right away who it was. "Ami!!"

Feeling embarrassed, I blushed while thinking about the situation, pushed Ikuto off of me, and turned away before he could see my expression. Unfortunately, his reaction wasn't that good. Out of the corner of my eye I looked at him to see he was hurt and disappointed. Yet a the same time pissed off.

I'm guessing Ikuto was wondering why I had stopped him because he started looking around, until he saw Ami peeking though the crack in the door. It looks like he knew her because his face had this "Oh. It's you again" look on it. But I was not sure. Ikuto turned back around to me and saw my deep-red-colored face. He smirked. _"I guess we just have to continue this later."_ He whispered softly in my ear.

I watched Ikuto jump off my balcony, and as soon as he was gone, Ami came running in. I was going to give her an explanation, but before I could speak she started squealing.

"Neh..neh..ONEE-CHAN!! You like onii-chan!? I was trying to think of a good reason why Ikuto was here, but I just gave up and decided not to lie to her since Ami already knew about Ran, Miki, and Suu. _-sigh-_ "Ami, please don't tell mama and papa about this. This is our secret okay? Ami nodded and was about to go to her room, when a question came to mind.

"Hey Ami-chan...Can i ask you a question?" Ami nodded once again. "Do you know Iku...I mean..who that person was back there?? Hai!! Ami-chan knows!! she replied cheerfully. "How do you know him??" I asked with confusion on my face.

_"Have they met each other already? Where could it have been? And if they did, why didn't Ikuto tell me?... "_

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

"I was soo close to kissing her back there. If only we hadn't had that little interruption."

I looked up to the sky feeling disappointed. I wondered why. Thinking about why I was feeling this way, (Ikuto is dense in this story) I closed my eyes. Then i heard someone coming from up behind me. "Maybe it's Easter again." I thought. I turned around to see Yoru in front of me._"Wasn't Yoru with me before? Where was he the whole time?" Oh well. It probably isn't important anyway._

" Hey Yoru, do you think that i have gotten too close to that girl? I looked to Yoru for an answer considering the fact that he also seems interested in Amu's blue Chara and might have a clue as to why I'm feeling this way.

"I don't mind, nya??" Actually I just came back from... uhh... i mean ..." I could hear the stumbling in his voice. Not wanting to tell me where he had been, Yoru tried to escape by flying away.I caught him just in time. "Yoru, when you start to say something, you have to finish it. Now tell me where did you just come back from?" I said. I Remembering that he came with me to Amu's house. So that means he was probably still there. I better make sure,though.

"I...I wasn't peeping on you guys! I swear,nya!! I just happened to be passing by and I saw you. I was just going to turn back, but then i bumped into that girl's Guardian Chara... you know that one with the pretty eyes, good figure, and...I mean...the blue one,nya?? She had a bunch of questions to tell me, but i didn't give that much information..." _"So that means he still gave her some?!"_ I thought.

Just as I was going to punish him, I smelled the scent of cake. They were probably eating it together i thought. Smirking, I said, "You have some cake on your shirt." At that comment, Yoru's face flushed. It was as red a strawberry. _(A/N: Strawberries are my favorite fruit! XD)_

(Even though there's really no point in saying this because all there is to continue is where Ami met Ikuto, I will say it anyway)

_to be continued..._

* * *

**Shay: _-suffocating-_** H..E...L...P! Ca...n't...br...ea...t..h!

**Ikuto:** **_-chocking shay-_** I warned you. But you did it anyway. This is your punishment.

**Readers:** YEAH! Next time, you better make it a real passionate kiss!

**Ikuto:** SAY YOU WILL!!Say IT!

**Shay:** O...K..A..Y!!**_ -is released- -starts coughing-_**

**Everyone:** **_-in a nice and sweet tone-_** Thank you

**Shay:** I...**_-huff-_**...hope..you**_ -huff_**- ...liked this chapter... **_-passes out from lack of oxygen-_**

...silence...

**Girl readers:** We still love you Ikuto!

**P.S:** chapter 7 wil be coming out later today! (Kukai appears! XD)


	7. A New Love Rival?

**The Destined Meeting**

**Chapter 7: A New Love Rival?!**

**A/N:** Finally finished! Sorry about uploading this chapter so late. I got side-tracked and started writing it at10:00 pm!(finished at 11:50 pm) (I'm lazy and took a long time writing it)

**Shay:** Yeah! Kukai appears in this chapter! (In this story, Kukai is the same age as Amu!)

**Kukai Fans:** Finally!! Kukai, we love you!!

**Kukai:** It's about time. I had many fans waiting for me **_-winks-_**

**Kukai Fans:** Kyaaa!! **_-chase after Kukai & tackle him over-_**

**Ikuto:** Hmph. Have your fun now, but I sill have a bigger fan-club**_ -snaps his fingers-_**

**Ikuto fans:** Kyaa!! Ikuto, We love you! **_-tackle Ikuto down & strip him to his boxers-_**

**Shay:** **_-drools-_**

**Ikuto: **Stop staring & help me!!

**Shay:** Iku.**_.-snaps out of it-_** what?..oh..sorry. **_-brings out Amu-_**

**Amu:** Get the hell off My man! **_-brings out fully loaded bazooka-_**

**_Shay:_** Where's Tadagay?

**Tadase**: I'm not gay! I'm straight! And where's my fan-club? **_-looks around-_**

**Shay:** Oh. It's over there **_-points to a door that says "Tadase Lovers"-_**

**Tadase:** Yeah! **_-enters room-_**

**_-sign drops and reads, "Tadagay Haters"-_**

**Tadase:** Hey! What are you doing... Noooo! Not the Amuto videos!!And what's with all those weapons!!...

**Shay:** Please R&R :D

* * *

_Review of Last Chapter_

_"Hey Ami-Chan...Can i ask you a question?" Ami nodded once again. "Do you know Iku...I mean..who that person was back there?? Hai!! Ami-chan knows!! she replied cheerfully. "How do you know him??" I asked with confusion on my face._

**.:Normal POV:.**

Alot of thoughts were going through Amu's head, but it cleared up when she heard what Ami said...

"Well, Onii-chan told me not to tell you, but since Onee-chan likes Onii-chan i guess its okaay." Ami-chan said is a sweet cheerful voice.  
"One day, Onii-chan came to my school when Ami-Chan was singing the new Utau song to her classmates. When I was finished, Big Onii-chan said that he is going to buy something really great for you!! "He said you would love it!" Ami-Chan continued.

Amu stared at her little sister as she thought of what Ikuto would buy for her." _"Maybe it's a charm bracelet...or... WHAT IF IT'S A RING! Or maybe he'll get something perverted, like sexy underwear or something."_ Amu then looked down her shirt and skirt to see that her bra and underwear **were** dull.

_"This would never impress anyone."_ She whisperer to herself.

* * *

**_-The next day-_**

As Amu went to school, she was still thinking about what Ikuto could have gotten her. It was eating her up so much, she didn't sleep a wink last night. Amu was so out of it, she didn't even notice the new transfer student that had walked in. When she did see him, she took no interest in it and kept on tthinking about what Ikuto was gonna buy for her. As she thought, completely not listening to any of her surroundings, the new student introduced himself. Amu finally started to pay attention.

"Hi! My name is Kukai Souma." _"Weird." _Amu thought. _"It looks as if the new student is looking directly at me. It's probably my imagination."_ Or so she thought...

**_-At Ikuto's-_**

Ikuto had woken up early in the morning, and couldn't help but feel irritated. He needed to clear his head so he decided to go up on his roof. He started thinking about why he was so furious with himself. Ikuto kept giving himself reasons of what the cause could have been, but none of them was the right reason why he was irritated. After minutes of tthinking, he had found his answer.

"It's probably because i missed my chance yesterday..." Ikuto said. _-sigh- _He kept regretting not giving it to her.  
Ikuto stayed on the roof for a few more minutes, turned to his side, and then got up. He then jumped down to his room and searched his whole house for the present.

"Where could it be?! I was sure I put it inside in one of those drawers!" Then it came to him..."Now I remember. I had put it over there.." He walked over to his closet and opened the door. Inside his closet, was yet another door, but this one was a secret and no one but him and Yoru knew about it.

Ikuto walked down and took out a strange box from under a glass container. _-opens it-_ Inside the box was what he wanted to give Amu. But missed his chance to give it to her. He had too busy trying to seduce Amu. Then suddenly, Yoru came in and saw the closet door opened. He went down and saw Ikuto holding something in his hands...

"Nyaa, What is that Ikuto?" Yoru asked with a curious face.  
"I was suppose to give it to Amu, but I got side-tracked and forgot to give it to her. It's a--"

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Shay:** This chapter is really short. (ran out of ideas for this chapter)

**Kukai:** You are such a LIAR! You said I was in this chapter, but I was in it for like, 1 sentence.

**Kukai fans:** **_-start screaming- _**GET HER!!**_ -start chasing Shay with Axes-_**

**Shay:** AHHH!! Help! I promise to fill chapter chapter 8 with Kukai!! Just don't hurt me! **_-starts crying-_**

**Ikuto: _-takes off shirt for a distraction-_**

**Everyone: _-stares at Ikuto-_** Oh My God!! IKUTO'S HOT BODY!! WE LOVE YOU!! **_-Kukai fans, Amu, Girl Readers, and Shay start chasing Ikuto-_**

**Kukai:** What about me?

**Ikuto:** **_-smirks- _**Your old news**_. -is still running away-_**

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Preview for next Chapter

There is a lot of Kukai in this chapter!

Kukai & Amu hang out alot

Amu goes on a date with ??

And ?? gets jealous XD (Tell me who you think the people in the mystery spots are)


	8. The Date

**The Destined Meeting**

**Chapter 8: The Date**

**A/N:** Sorry for not uploading sooner. I had a lot of things on my hands. But to make up for that, i made this chapter longer than usual. :)

**Shay:** **_-looks around- -whispers-_** "OK. In this chapter, Amu goes on a date with **_-gets cut off-_**

**Ikuto & Kukai:** with who?

**Shay:** uhh..no one..I have no idea what you're talking about **_-sweat drops-_**

**Ikuto:** It's me... right...

**Kukai: **No Way! What the readers are looking for is Kukamu!!

**Ikuto:** If you haven't noticed yet, this is an **AMUTO** story

**Kukai:** Alot of things can happen in fanfic.

**_-one of those anime lightning spark things is in between Ikuto & Kukai-_**

**Shay: **Please Read an...

**Ikuto**** & Kukai:** WHO IS IT!?

**Shay:** You'll just have to wait and see...

* * *

Review of last chapter

_Kukai is a new transfer student at Amu's school(same class and age as her) and when he introduced himself, she had a feeling he was staring at her..._

_Ikuto had forgotten to give Amu her gift he bought her, and Yoru asked what is was. It is a..._

(What was in then box will remain a mystery until later in this chapter. Don't peek ahead)

**.:Normal POV:.**

_--The next morning--_

Amu woke up early in the morning to get ready for school. Yet again she was thinking about Ikuto. Amu still had a lot of time before school started so she spent it getting her outfit in order. After she was done, she went downstairs to eat breakfast. As usual, her parents were dressing up Ami-Chan and taking pictures of her from different angles. As soon as Ami-Chan saw Amu come down, she ran to her with a cute, little face...

"Onee-Chan, Onee-Chan!! Can you take me to buy my clothes tomorrow?? Onegai!!" Ami-Chan begged.  
I guess i have to. Just don't waste a lot of my time.." Responded Amu.  
"Cool and Spicy!!" Amu's parents shouted out as she out the door.

--_at school-_-

When Amu finally got to school, she had realized she had come a bit early. Amu didn't want to go all the way back home, so she sat down in her seat and looked out the opened window. Surprisingly, there was someone playing soccer outside.

She went closer to the window and saw who it was. "Oh. It's just the new guy, Kukai Souma" She thought.  
Kukai was starting to get exhausted, so he decided to take a breather. Then he saw Amu staring at him, so he turned and waved.  
"Ohayou!" He yelled with a big wide smile on his face. Amu felt herself blush.  
_"I can't believe he saw me staring at him. He must think I'm a stalker or something." _Amu thought, hiding her face from the embarrassment.

Amu hadn't noticed her classmates coming in, but she snapped back when she saw heard the morning bell ring. Amu went to sit back at her seat, waiting quietly until she saw Kukai came in. He saw her immediately and sat down next to her.

"Ohayou" he said again, since Amu had not responded to his first greeting. Amu's face was as red as a tomato. She didn't want him to see this, so she turned around, ignoring Kukai in the process.

-_-after class--_

All day Amu had been ignoring Kukai and tried not to make eye contact. She thought she had finally gotten away, until Kukai came up to her and started talking... "You were ignoring the whole day and never answered me this morning, but i guess its too late to say that now since it's already afternoon." He smiled bigger than usually, which give Amu the thought that he was up to something. She was right...

"Since I'm so heart-broken, you have to make it up to me by going to the park with me, I heard its pretty fun. It also has a soccer field." **_-thumps up-_**  
_"It wouldn't be my character to say yes,"_ Amu thought. Then suddenly, she saw something behind Kukai. "You also have a guardian Chara?" Questioned Amu.  
"Yeah I saw yours awhile ago and thought since we both have one, we could be friends." Responded Kukai.

"Actually, she has three,desu!" Said Su out of nowhere." And she would love to go with you to the park!!" Ran said happily.  
"Ran, you can't answer for me!" Amu said blushing. "So does that mean you don't want to be friends with me??" Kukai asked with a puppy-dog face. Amu was actually dumb-struck to think she actually thought he was cute.

"N...no, i...it's not that, it's just that..." before Amu could answer, Kukai interrupted.  
"Great! Then lets go!" Kukai said. Out of nowhere appeared a rope and Kukai started pulling Amu to the park. Inside, she felt kind of happy. She thought that Kukai really nice guy and she thought she could trust him.

Amu followed along with all of Kukai's plans that day. They played on the swings and went down the slides, even though they were the only "big kids" there. Their personalities were like the children that were playing there. The whole park was mostly filled with little kindergartners(hahaha). They also played alittle soccer together. The Charas continued playing, but Kukai and Amu got exhausted. And when the day was about to end, Kukai had a sudden urge to eat the parks famous_ crêpe_s.

"Wait here for a minute. I want to get some _crêpe_s. Do you want any? " Kukai asked. Before Amu said anything, her stomach started growling. Amu blushed.  
Kukai tried to hold it back, but couldn't. He started to burst out into laughter. "HAHAHAHA!! I guess your stomach answered the question for you. What flavour do you want?" "Any is fine with me" Amu said.  
Amu sat down on a bench, and watched _Kukai get crêpe_s. He was still laughing.

* * *

While this was going on, Ikuto was walking and thinking about Amu's present. He then suddenly stopped in his tracks. There he was, standing there, looking at Amu with another guy. "Who is he? And why is he with **MY** Amu? Could it possibly be a date?" Ikuto got frustrated and very upset.  
"Nee Ikuto what's wrong,nya?? What did you just suddenly stop walking?"Yoru asked. "Yoru, I need you to do something. I'm starving. Can you go and get me something to eat?" Ikuto asked. Yoru immediately went to get some food. He didn't want to rein-act what Ikuto had done to him before.

_--Flashback--_

Ikuto! Please! Have mercy on me! I promise to never disobey you again." Ikuto made a serious face. "You should have know the consequences of not listening to me. Now you will pay" Slowly, out of his pocket, came Yoru's most priced possession. A picture of Miki in a swimsuit. (It was photo-shopped so she had a more reveling swimsuit. LOL)

"Anything but that! Please! You can't do this to me!" Cried Yoru, but Ikuto took no notice. He got a lighter, turned it on, and burned the picture until it was just ashes. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! WHY!! MIKI!!" "And as an addition to that, you can't see Miki for a whole week." "Why must you torture me so." "Do you want me to make it longer?" "N...no!" Said Yoru, running away before Ikuto could do anything else.

_--End of Flashback--_ "I better hurry before Ikuto gets mad and takes this priceless picture of Miki sleeping in her night-gown."

When Ikuto saw that Yoru was out of site, he pointed his attention back on Amu and the boy that was with her.. "Seems like he's going to go buy something." He thought. The minute Kukai was away from Amu, Ikuto made his move..

* * *

**.:Amu's POV:.**

**_-sigh-_** This was a really fun day, but I'm tired. I can't move another muscle!" Ikuto heard this and got jealous (Yay! XD)  
"So you have been having fun without me today ehh...?"He whispered in my ear out of nowhere.  
"and with another guy too..."

_"What is Ikuto doing here! He couldn't have possibly seen me with Kukai. Right?" _I felt my face burning up._ "Thank god that i woke up early and fixed my clothes carefully."_ _"You have to keep you're cool, Amu. Take a deep breath."_ "So what? What I do is none of your business anyway."

"Then I guess you don't want this present i bought for you..." Said Ikuto looking away slowly.  
Noo... of course i don't want it... Wait... You bought me a present?" I pretended to be surprised so he wouldn't see that I was expecting it for a long time. But it looked like it didn't work because he was smirking.

"Yeah... I was going to give it to you, but since you don' want it..." Ikuto was about to walk away, but I pulled him back down before he could go anywhere.  
"Wait a second, I guess it couldn't hurt to see what's it is..."

Ikuto took out the small, dark-blue, box in his pocket and gave it to me. I slowly opened it.  
I couldn't believe what it was! Tears started rushing down me face. My heart with full of happiness.

"It's a ring??" I said surprised. "Yeah... it's to help you decide on your answer." Ikuto smiled.  
"My answer?" I asked... " You still haven't given me your answer yet...remember" Ikuto said with a wide grin of his face.  
"oh... that answer..."I looked away blushing. "But before you answer, you get an attachment to your gift." This time, Ikuto smiled pervertedly and looked excited.  
_"whats he up to?"_

"Another thing??" I asked curiously. "You'll get it soon, but first, you have to close your eyes" Ikuto demanded. I was suspicious as of what he was going to do , but i was still curious. Then again. Curiosity killed the cat.

I closed my eyes expecting something, but instead, Ikuto said, "You can open your eyes when you want to." Slowly, I opened my eyes. And the moment I did, I felt pressure on my lips. Ikuto was kissing me! And this wasn't like the usually peck, it was rough. (OMG! XD) I tried to escape but the temptation was too much. Ikuto put his left hand on my head and the other around me waist. Puling me closer so he could get a better "taste."

Ikuto then started licking all over my lips, trying to find an opening. Surprisingly, I let him in. It felt like my whole body was melting. His tongue was going every spot in my mouth. Our tongues were clashing together. It was like we were having a tongue war. I was losing. Suddenly, I felt a something go up my shirt. It was Ikuto's hand! I tried to gasp for air, but he wouldn't allow it. "I...Ikuto! Yo..you can't!" He finnaly let go as T pushing him away. Pulling my shirt back down I realized something terrible.

Kukai had been standing there the whole ime, watching me and Ikuto kiss in our adult world... ( GASP!! oh noooo!! Now what will happen!?)

_to be continued_

* * *

**Everyone:** O.o **_-speechless-_**

**Kukai:** **_-drops on the floor twitching-_**

**Ikuto: **Yes! Finally! Thank you Shay! _-**starts singing I kissed a girl-**_

**Amu:** I hate you! That was soo embarrassing!

**Shay:** Sure Amu. I bet you enjoyed it. **_-grins-_**

**Amu:_-turns around and blushes-_**

**Shay:** Hey Ikuto. Now what's your next mo...**_-_****_ogles Ikuto-_**

**Ikuto:** **_-_****_already started taking off clothes- -is in his boxers-_**

**All females:** OMG! IKUTO 'S STRIPPING!!

**Random Fan girls:** I got his pants! I got his shirt! Lets go for the boxers!! **_-start stripping him naked-_**

**Ikuto:****_ -Runs away, grabs Amu, goes to a vacant room, and locks the door-_**

**Fan Girls:** Awwwww :(

**Shay:** Well that's all for chapter 8! hoped you like it! Stay tuned for the next chapter.

Please Review :D


	9. 2 guys,1 heart

**The Destined Meeting**

**Chapter 9: 2 guys,1 heart  
**

**Shay: **Yeah! Chapter 9, finally here. But i am sorry for not updating in sooo long. gomen minna.

**Readers:** _**-happy- **_we forgive you. **_-suddenly have menacing looks-_** but it better not happen again...or else...

**Ikuto:** I enjoyed the vacation.** -smirks-** me & Amu did alot of "things" together.

**Amu:_ -madly blushes- _**I..Ikuto! Your not suppose to tell anyone!

**Ikuto: ** but everyone must know of our love

**Shay:** W..what did u do?

**Ikuto:** **-still smirking-** the usual. but for some reason, i'm missing one of my boxers. If i remember right, i think RyuRi (one of the reviewers) snatched them away from a fangirl that took them away from me the last chapter =_=;

**Everyone:** Oh...

**Kukai: **Hey everyone! i'm back.

**Ikuto:** So you've finally recovered from your twitching problem _-chuckles-_

**Kukai:** S...shut up! i will get my chance with her one day! right? **_-tuns to shay-_**

**Shay: **UHHH..UMMM...Please enjoy chapter 9! **-hides-**

**Ikuto:** Heh. you've just been ignored

Review of last chapter

_Kukai had asked Amu on a date and when he went to get crepes, Ikuto came and started kissing Amu. the last thing that happened was..._

_Our tongues were clashing together. It was like we were having a tongue war. I was losing. Suddenly, I felt a something go up my shirt. It was Ikuto's hand! I tried to gasp for air, but he wouldn't allow it. "I...Ikuto! Yo..you can't!" He finnaly let go as I pushed him away. Pulling my shirt back down, I realized something terrible. Kukai had been standing there the whole time, watching me and Ikuto kissing in our adult world..._

**.:Normal POV:.**

_'Oh my gosh!' _Amu thought as she quickly got off the bench, away from Ikuto. "T...this isn't what it looks like. W..we were just " "It's exactly what it looks like." Ikuto said behin the extremely embarrassed Amu. Smirking wider than ever at the speechless Kukai. "K..kukai? Amu said worriedly."_-no response-_ As they walked over to him, they saw that Kukai had been shocked frozen solid. His eyes wide-open and his face bright red from watching the previous scene.

Ikuto was amused by this."looks like he couldn't handle it." Hearing this, Kukai got his posture back. "W..what do u mean by that. And what were u doing to Amu. If u hadn't noticed, today i'm on a date with her." _'DATE!'_ Amu thought. Both surprised & confused, though it didn't show it on her face. _'i thought this was just a fun day with friends!'_ (A/N: dense as ever -_-)

As Amu was thinking, Kukai continued. "you have no right to be here right now. And i'd appreciate it if u would leave." Ikuto was ticked off by what Kukai had just said. "Like hell i''s care about what you want. You can't tell me what to do." but before ikuto could start a fight, he heard Yoru calling from afar."Ikuto, where are u,nya?" The other two hadn't noticed. "Just take this as a warning kid. Your lucky i have to go now, or you would have been seriously injured." Before he left, Ikuto turned to Amu and whispered,_" I'll see you again later. Next time, we won't get interrupted." _Ikuto bent down and gave Amu a gentle kiss, then grinned at Kukai. And with that, he flew away.

"Just who the heck was that guy" Kukai asked Amu with confusion. "Umm...He's just this guy named Ikuto i know. He has a Chara named Yoru. You could say they're both like stray cats.... but that's all I know..."Amu then realized that she hardly knew anything about him and felt disappointed, but didn't know the reason why. "I have this strange feeling that we shouldn't trust this guy. He seems dangerous. Just going around kissing girls he doesn't even know." Kukai said this himself quietly, but he loud enough for Amu to hear.

**.:Amu's POV:.**

_'I guess most people would think the same thing is they had just experienced this. I defiantly don't want this spreading around.' _

"uumm..Kukai.. can you not tell anyone about this? It's really embarrassing." I could feel my face redden as i started to recall the incident."Hehe." Kukai chuckled turning around to see me and my strawberry-colored face."You look cute when you blush." "huh" I said, since i hadn't heard what he had said."Nothing." he replied. " But i guess i have some competition. Seems that you are more popular than i thought. But i always like a challenge. i'll just have to keep you closer." Kukai smiled at Amu, obviously up to something.

_'competition...challenge...Keep..me..closer..?'_ I blushed, thinking about what all of this means. "Let's make a deal." Kukai started saying,"i'll keep this a secret on one condition. Tomorrow, i'll take you out again and show you how much better I am than him. And if you enjoy it, we might do it again. Kukai winked. *doki* I blushed even more than before(if possible) _'what is this feeling i'm having? It feels nice and my heart is beating fast. He looked so cool back there. W..wait. what am i sayin!'_ "But it's getting late, so i'll take u home now. Be prepared for tomorrow. I quickly put that thought in the back of my head and started walking with Kukai.

_--At home--_

"Amu-chan! Did the date with he new kid go well,desu?" Suu asked. "And just where were you guys! I thought u went with the park with us! Why did you just leave!?" "well you & Kukai seemed to be having fun all by yourself, so we decided to leave you to alone." Ran said, as miki interrupted "and know we're trying to ask you what happened." I started to remember it again."Arrrg!! Don't even mention it! It went horribly!Ikuto suddenly came and k..k..kissed me! He would have gone further if i hadn't stopped him! i feel like i don't know anything anymore, I said in one big breath._ 'And now i'm having mixed feelings' _

_'With Kukai, i feel like i can enjoy myself and not have to be my outer character. I can't believe this, but i might be falling for his charm & god looks. But with Ikuto, it's as if we're meant for each other and i can't breath or think straight when i'm around him. He may be a pervert, but there's never a dull moment when he's around.'_ All of this is making my head expload._  
_

"AHHH! I'm so terrible!! liking 2 guys at the same time!" "Don't worry Amu-chan, we girls are like that" Miki said, thinking about her feeling for Yoru & Daichi.(Charas met daichi at the park) "What?? Are girls like that nowadays??" "Don't worry about it too much,desu." "Yeah! You'll figure it out soon enough. Gambare! Gambare! Amu-chan!" After a few more minutes of thinking, I decided it was time to go to bed. But i thought about my feeling the whole night....

_--The next morning--_

"hhmmm..." I moaned snuggling in closer to something soft and warm. It was so comfortable, I didn't want to open my eyes. So i decided to stay in her bed for a while longer, until i heard someone slightly chuckle. Opening my eyes, i saw Ikuto yet again. "kyyaaa!! W..what are you doing!" i screamed while blushing. Then quickly sitting up, i checked that all my clothes where on. Ikuto noticed this and smirked.

"What are you talking about pervy kid. Your the one that was embracing me earlier." "N...no i w..wa-" before I could finish my sentence, Ikuto pulled me down on my bed and leaned over me. "I told you, the next time we meet, there won't be any interruptions. He said in an extremely smooth and sexy voice.

_to be continued..._

* * *

**Shay:** Now that this is finally done, on to writing chapter ten! But don't expect anything too soon cause i'm lazy and like making people suffer(i'm mean like that }:D)Muahahahahaha (wow. i can't believe i just did the tadagay laugh.)

**Amu: **Who's tadgay again? I forgot.

**Ikuto:** Don't worry. You don't need to remember him.

**Tadase:** Hey! My names not tadagay! It's tadase. And i can't believe you forgot about me Amu**_.-starts crying-_**

**Amu:** I don't remember you, and don't call me amu. In fact, don't even talk to me. **_-cool n' spicy-_**

**Shay:** Oh yeah, i just remembered. Awhile back, when i was reading **depression by KeikoHayasaka, **I came across something interesting.

**Everyone:** What?

**Shay:** well...Tadagay's full name name is **NO longer ** hotori tadase, but **homo**ri tada**gay**. So now both his names show his gayness. Keiko, u rock for coming up with that. :D

**Keiko: **Really! What do i get, what do i get!?!

**Shay: **Wait, let me do something first. **_-ties a rope around amu and locks her in a closet and puts Ikuto in an unbreakable box-_**

**Shay:** Ok, you get.....-drumroll-......a picture of Ikuto in a towel ,2 of his boxers, amusement park tickets(you can take ANYONE), & as a bonus, a 1-day 1-night stay to Ikuto's house!

**Keiko: **Kyaaaaaa! I love this! I am so going to use that "1-day 1-night stay" thing right away (don't think anything of it pervy audience. XD)

**Amu&Ikuto:** What! You go to be kidding me/us!

**Ikuto: **Exactly how many pairs of boxers am i gonna lose in this story? I'm already down to my last one.

**S****hay:** In that case, i will be giving Ikuto's last pair of boxers(for now), to the first reviewer of this chapter!

**Crazed-Ikuto-Fans:** *start writing reviews

**Shay: **Hey, keiko, while your gone, can i use the remote for tadagay's collar.._.**.-puppy dog eyes-**_

**Keiko****: **Sure... kill yourself

**Shay:** Yeah!

**IKuto:** I'm next after you.

**Amu: _-sweat drops- _**umm....even thought i'm tied here AGAINST MY WILL...

**Shay:_ -points a gun Amu-_** Hurry it up all ready!

**Amu:_ -panics-_** I'm being forced to say... hope u liked this chapter and please review!!!!(and the more reviews, the faster the chapters)

**Tadagay:** Do u remember me now? **_*gets shocked*_**

**Amu:** Still NO!!!


	10. Goodbye?

**The Destined Meeting**

**Chapter 10: Good bye?  
**

**Shay:** Hey people! I'm so freakin sorry i haven't uploaded for like months, but to tell you the truth, i sorta forgot about it -_-'

**Ikuto:** Well that's just great! while you were having your fun, we and the readers were waiting for you to update-vein pops out-

**Shay:** S..shut up! But to make up for that fact, i made this chapter the longest so far. 3,051 words! wohoo!

**Keiko:**_ -whispers- psss.....hey......you got the goods?_

**Shay:_ -looks around and takes something out of her jacket-_** _You got the cash?** -is handed money-**__ here. it was really hard to find. i hope you enjoy it._** -counts money smirking-**

**Keiko: **Yes! It's the limited addition "nagehiko in a towel" picture I've been searching for! I'll keep Ikuto's just in case. i might decide to sell it and become rich one day.**_-hehehe-_**

**Shay:_-sweat drops-_** O..ok. Anyways.....please enjoy chapter 10 (please dont hate me when u finish it)

**Ikuto:** what about us? are we left here to rot?

**Amu: **we can go have fun if you want...

**Ikuto:_ -smirks-_ **ok...if you insist **_-runs with Amu bridal style to Shay'sroom-_**

**Amu:** NOT THIS KIND OF FUN!

**Shay:** OI!NOT IN MY BED! I JUST CHANGED THE SHEETS!

* * *

Review of last chapter

_"hhmmm..." I moaned snuggling in closer to something soft and warm. It was so comfortable, I didn't want to open my eyes. So i decided to stay in bed for a while longer, until i heard someone slightly chuckle. Opening my eyes, i saw Ikuto yet again. "kyyaaa!! W..what are you doing!" i screamed while blushing. Then quickly sitting up, i checked that all my clothes where on. Ikuto noticed this and smirked._

_"What are you talking about pervy kid. Your the one that was embracing me earlier." "N...no i w..wa-" before I could finish my sentence, Ikuto pulled me down on my bed and leaned over me. "I told you, the next time we meet, there won't be any interruptions. He said in an extremely smooth and sexy voice._

**.:Normal POV:.(12:00 in the morning)**

"I..Ikuto....we...can't"Amu said trying to hold the urge of getting sucked into his sparkling azure eyes.

"Heh, you complain now, but after it's over, you'll be begging for more" Ikuto teased.

He leaned in closer, but was stopped due to the fact that amu's phone was ringing. "What is it now...?" Ikuto asked pouting. Amu aswered it.  
"Hello?"  
"Amu....It's Kukai."  
"Kukai! How did you get my phone number?" Ikuto didnt seem to pleased to hear who the caller was.  
"I borrowed it from the teacher. He's such a pushover. Anyways....you didnt forget about our little agreement did you?"

Amu started remembering yesterday's words. '_i'll keep this a secret on one condition. Tomorrow, i'll take you out again and show you how much better I am than him. And if you enjoy it, we might do it again._'

"Yeah I remember. "  
"Great! Get ready and i'll meet you in the park in a hour. ok"  
"ok. Bye" _-beep-_

Amu's thoughts were i a panic. _'one hour! What am i gong to wear?...where's he going to take me?...how am i going to get this perverted neko boy off of me?' _"So, you going on a date with that kid,huh" said Ikuto in a cold voice.  
"And what if i am. This is none of your concern." Amu soon regretted her words because the moment she said that, Ikuto had a tint of sadness in his eyes. But it soon tuned to anger."Fine. If that's how you want it. Have fun!" Before Amu could respond, he went out of her room through the balcony.

_'Ikuto had such a sad look on his face. i hope i didnt hurt him. Wait..why do i care if hes hurt or not. it's got nothing to do with me. And besides, i have my own problems to worry about. I have 50 minutes to get ready.'_

~35 minutes later.~

Amu got out of the bath only in a towel. When she went in her room, she was shocked to find Ikuto sleeping on her bed. She immediately tightened her towel. 'i regret ever feeling sorry for him.

'"Hey i thought you left already! Weren't you mad a while ago."  
"Can you be quiet..I have no idea what you talking about."  
"Oh puh-lease. Dont act like nothing happened." Ikuto opened his eyes and smirked to the sight he was seeing.  
"Amu. You shouldnt move around so much. Towels can slip really easily." To amu's surprise, her towel had become loose. "Ahhhhh!" She screamed, catching it just in time before it feel.

"Get out of here pervert! I need to get changed.I have a date to get ready for if you dont mind.."  
"But i do mind" Ikuto said in a whisper.  
"What did you say?"  
"I said if your in such a hurry, then get changed in here."

"Hentai. Now i'm really kicking you out."

Amu started to, or should i say, 'tried' to get him to he was just too strong."Why are you so freaking heavy."  
"That's called 'muscle' _amu_ dear. If you dont believe me, check it out yourself." -slips shirt off-  
"Kyaaa! Stop!"

**.:Kukai's POV:.**

_BEEP_ 'Score! I am so going to woo amu this time. And there will be no distractions or disturbances.' "Daichi! Bring me the list."

"Roger that," Daichi said.

"Ok. lets go from the top."  
1. bring her flowers  
2. have a picnic  
3. watch a romantic movie  
4. go to amusement park  
And last but not least, ride the ferris wheel to the top,watch the sunset and just as it's setting and the fire works are shooting up, give her the greatest kiss of her life and ask her to be my girlfriend

_'This is going to be perfect.'_

~50 miutes later at the park~

"What's taking her so long? She couldnt have gotten lost, could she? Nah, she probably still getting ready. But just to make sure..... Daichi! Go over to amu's house and see whats she's doing. " " But isnt this sorta like stalking?" "N...no! Just do it." "ok, but you should really should stop talking to yourself, people are staring"

other people:**_ -looking at Kukai like hes a maniac-_**

"Sheesh. making your chara spy on people should be considered a crime. I better be getting something out of this." Daichi said

~At Amu's house~

a man, i'm finnaly here. Now where is her room again? "Kyaaa! Stop!" _'was that amu's voice'_

Oh my gosh! There's that guy fom the park trying to rape amu in her towel. I need to tell Kukai. And fast.

~back with kukai~

"That bastard." Kukai said hitting the bench as a hard as he could. "I had a feeling he would do something like this. Just you wait. I will get you for this. Come on daichi, Chara Nari, Sky JACK! " and with that, kukai soared into the sky to go save amu.

**.:Amu's POV:.**

"what the heck are u doing? put your shirt back on. I'm not ready for this. I quickly covered my eyes. I took a quick little peek to see what Ikuto was doing, and a grin emerged on his face. "What were u thinking perverted kid." " i'M NOT A KID." "oh really." Before amu could even blink, Ikuto was already standing over her. "You look like a kid from my point of view" he said closing the space between them. Just then.......

_*knock *knock_

Amu-chan. You have a guest here."said my mom "It's a boy named Kukai."dad said. He was obviously being overly protective since he was guarding the door way. But that didn't stop Kukai. He immediately rushed to the door and slammed it open, to find no one in the room. But he did hear the shower on. "Why you...."my father began, probably giving kukai death glares.

"Amu-chan, are you in there"mom asked knocking on the bath room door."Y..Yeah. I'm here. I'm going to take a shower now. "ok. Don't take too long." though the door, i could hear my dad saying, "If you do anything to my little girl, i will find you and make you regret ever bring born"

wow. i never knew my dad had a dark side. Which made me think, my parents would either die or kill me first if they knew what was going on in here. _"If kukai leaves you, i'll be there to comfort you in my arms_" ikuto whispered in his usual husky voice. Even in a whisper, his voice still made me melt. _'wait, what am i thinking about at a time like this?'_

~inside the shower~

I cant believe what is happening right now. Here i am, in a bathroom, with a shirtless ikuto, only wearing a towel. I heard my parents now leaving with kukai. "I'll be down stairs when your ready" Kukai said. Dad started crying again. I was just about to turn off the shower, when i accidently slipped on a bar of soap that had been on the floor. '_'great, of all the times i had to be clumsy, it had to be now._

I fell backwords and the next thing i know, Ikuto was on top of me in the bathtub with water splashing down on us. I could feel myself burning up. I bet they would have to make up a new shade of red to describe what color my face was. I'm guessing ikuto tried to catch me but instead, ended up going down with me.

The bathtub was so small, our skin was touching. If anyone was in my position right now, their heart and mind would be exploding. I hope he doesnt hear my heart pumping like crazy. Ikuto's shirtless body started making me even more hot. I couldnt stop these thoughts now. They had been bundled up for too long and now they're escaping.

His upper body is so sexy. I wish i could just get one touch. just one stroke to see what it feels like. The water going all over him just added to his unreasonableness. I stared at his eyes, being drawn to them like a bear to honey. His dazzling azure eyes, the devilish smirk that always seemed to make me blush. His delicious looking lips. I couldnt take it anymore. unconsciously, my hands started roaming. His 6-pack, his chest, his broad shoulders. Oh how they felt so good. I needed more. Now i started unzipping him pants. _"What am i doing. stop it. why cant i control myself?" _My body wasnt listening to me._ 'why isnt he resisting?'_ "Amu" he said in his seductive voice. That was the trigger. I lost control.

tightly I wrapped my arms around his neck and crushed my lips against his. I slipped my tongue through his mouth and started roaming. The feeling was irreplaceable. Many urges started to take control.

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

Just before Amu's mother came in, Amu pulled us into the bathroom._ 'good thinking amu. Bring a shirtless guy inside your bathroom while ur in an easily removable towel.'_ She then turned on the shower and started talking to her mom. In the background, i heard her say something about kukai. What is he doing here doing there? ''oh yeah, they have a date.' This is making me agitated. they finally started to leave.

Amu was about to turn of the shower when she slipped on a bar a soap and started falling backwards. My cat reflexes went into action. i reached to catch her, but fell down in the bathtub with. I was on top, while defenseless amu was on the bottom. the shower was still on and water was pouring down our bodies. It made her look even more attractive then ever. i mean, come on. What was better than a wet amu? A half naked wet amu. -smirk-

we were both being lured into each others eyes. i could see her taking glances at my well built body. This made me smirk. Minutes later, Amu started roaming my upper body. and i wouldnt blame her. who could resist this body?(Uhh, conceited much?) But what really surprised me, was what she did afterwards. Amu started unzipping my pants. 'i never knew she could be this forward. was she ready for this? Did she except me? Did she have the same feelings i have for her towards me?"Amu" i said about to ask her a question. Wrong move. Or should i say, right move.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and started passionately kissing me. Her tongue slipped into my mouth. I was shocked at first,but then started kissing her back. We continued this till we were out of breath. Thats when my perverted side started kicking in. "you know amu,this counts as a yes. shall we advance to the next step." "Iku....." i recaptured her lips before she could deny. Slowly, my hand started to unwrap her towel. But she quickly pushed me away terrified at what i was about to do.

"what are u doing to me !eveytime i see you i start getting weird thoughts and doing things i have no control of. your making me crazy! Why did u have to come into my life. i was doing just fine iwithout u! You just appear out out of nowhere, take my first kiss, and come in my room on your own will. Dont think u can do whatever u want. i wish i had never met you! I HATE YOU! Get OUT! I'm sure kukai would never do this to me. I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!"

Amu's harsh words hurt me more than being hit by a car. It felt like my soul had been ripped out of me and all that was left was a hollow shell. Her face was now flooded in tears. making amu cry was the greatest mistake of my life. I dont deserve her.

"sorry amu. I will never hurt you again. You wont be seeing me around here anymore. " and with that, i left swiftly through the balcony. I looked back once more to see a speechless amu while a tear slide down my face. "good bye amu" i whispered

**.:Amu's POV:.**

_'oh no. what have i done. I feel this empty space starting to grow inside me.' _Now i know what i had been feeling these past few days. I have fallen in love with ikuto. I started crying even more than i was before. But it doesnt matter anymore. I will never see him again.

to be continued...

* * *

**Shay: **Amu! how could u. all he did was love u.

**Amu: **Its not my fault! Ikuto, come back to me.

**Ikuto: **Amu.**_ -fake tears- _**this is the thanks i get for loving you?

**Amu: **Ikuto. im sor....hey wait..... why aren't u wearing a jacket or t-shirt?

**Ikuto:** Why don't you ask her **_-points to _vampiresweets** **_-_**

**vampiresweets** **:** I got his jacket! **_*runs away laughing and frolicking* *comes back*_** and I got the t-shirt too! Mwahahahaahahaahahaha! **_*runs away again cackling*_**

**Everyone: _-sweat drop-_**

**Ikuto: **Can i go shopping? I need to buy new clothes. I have no shirts and 1 pair of pants.(he hasn't bought new boxers yet either. lol)

**Shay:** Now you've done it. You shouldn't have said that.

**Fangirls:_ -stars in their eyes-_** This time the pants are mine/ours! Mwahahahahahaa.

**Ikuto: ****_-running away-_** Please review while i run for my li**_-accidentally trips-_**

**Shay:** As ikuto is getting molested by fangirls, let me tell you about these 2 episodes i just watched of shugo chara.

**(!Spoiler alert!)**It was the ep when ikuto went into amu's bed!(KYAAAA) i sooo loved it. and then the next episode was awesome too, until the end when stupid amu had to yell at him and make him leave. (NOOOO) They didnt even show him confessing!(such a let down) Anyways, i hope the next ep is better.


	11. So long,First Love

**The Destined Meeting**

**Chapter 11: So long......First Love  
**

**Shay:** i know its been like ....i don't know....3 1/2 months(right now it's May 16th), and i feel sorry for not updating. Ill try to make this chapter awesome to make up for it

**Ikuto: **what took you so long to update?

**Shay:** was in hospital. i was diagnosed** T-T** and now i have to take like 6 pills a day!

**Amu:** awww....poor shay

**Shay:** i know. But now im back home and ready to type!

**BTW:** please read Soccerluver04's stories. they're really good. and review too! Authors live for reviews!

Here's the long awaited chap. 11! Enjoy (warning **MAJOR** kukamu involved)

**

* * *

**Review of last chapter

__

"sorry amu. I will never hurt you again. You wont be seeing me around here anymore. " and with that, i left swiftly through the balcony. I looked back once more to see a speechless amu while a tear slide down my face. "good bye amu" i whispered

**.:Amu's POV:.**

'oh no. what have i done. I feel this empty space starting to grow inside me.' Now i know what i had been feeling these past few days. I have fallen in love with ikuto. I started crying even more than i was before. But it doesn't matter anymore. I will never see him again.

****

.:Normal POV:.

Amu sat there, crying her eyes out. her heart couldn't take it. Just when she realized how she truly felt about Ikuto, she had to yell at him and make him leave forever. And to add to that,she had a date to attend with Kukai in a few minutes.

Still feeling depressed, Amu slowly stood up and looked herself in the mirror. She was a mess. Both physically and mentally_. 'I need to pull my self together'_ she thought. _'worrying everyone wont do any good.'_ Quickly wiping her face of tears, Amu went to her closet and picked out her outfit. She decided on a red sundress(on profile) and matching flats. Before going down, she took a quick glance at the ring Ikuto had given her on her side table....

~down stairs~

Amu went downstairs to see her parents shooting questions at Kukai. _'ugh' _(Ami's at her friend's house)

"I cant believe Amu caught a catch like you!" Amu's mom began, sparkles in her eyes "How long have you been dating her?" Hearing this , Kukai went red "we aren't really dating yet....." _'but i want to'_ he whispered under his breath.  
"AHA! so you're just pestering my little sparrow into going out with you!" (obvious in who said this. -_-)  
"Wha? i haven't even see a sparrow around here."  
"don't change the subject! When did your get your license?  
"I don't have one. I'm the same age as Amu."  
"So you've been driving illegally! My sparrow will not be dating some hoodlum!"  
"I don't even drive! And what's with this sparrow thing?!"  
"Honey..your making him nervous " said amu's mom. "SOOOOOO...."are you interested in her or not."  
"Uhhhh" before kukai could answer, amu came down stairs looking extremely embarrassed."

"Mom!Dad! stop asking all these questions! your making kukai embarrassed." _not to mention myself._ Amu blurted out. The moment they heard he coming down, everyone went silent.

"Wow. Amu....you look...amazing." Kukai couldn't stop gazing.  
"L...lets go..K..kukai." Amu said grabbing his hand and getting out of her house as quickly as possible.

**.:Amu's POV:.**

_Thank god that's over._

"Amu" i heard kukai say  
"yeah?"  
"Here" he handed me a bouquet of flowers.  
I could feel myself getting redder my the minute "thanks kukai."

not thinking, i kissed him on the cheek. "OMG im so sorry!"  
"i..its ok. i didn't dislike it." i started blushing even more than i already was.  
"So where are we going?"  
"i was thinking we could have a picnic or someth----" the moment he said that, it started raining. _just great -_-;_

We ran for the nearest shelter, which so happened to be a pizza place.

"So much for that idea. How about we eat here instead?" he offered  
"sure sounds great" i replied enthusiastically.

When we stepped inside. Were were nearly drenched.  
We went to an empty table and sat down to order.

"Achoo!"  
"Amu.. are you ok."  
"yeah. im alittle cold though." Surprisingly, Kukai put his arm around me.

"Y...you warm enough n...now?" he stuttered.  
"y..yeah. t....thanks"

we sat there not talking to each other, until a waiter came buy to take our order's.

"hello. how may i help you?"

_weirdo. i think he just winked at me. bleh  
_Kukai seems to be mad for some reason. His grip on me tightened.

"Yeah. i would like some sausage pizza and a strawberry slushy. How bout you Kukai?"  
"same."

"would there be anything else?"

_Yeah. for you to stop trying to look down my dress. creep._

"As a matte of fact. there is. Could you stop trying to look down her dress! She doesn't like it." _woah! its like he read my mind_  
"Watch it shorty, this has nothing to do with you. You look like you're her brother. There's no way she would be dating you."

"Hey! Dont talk to him like that. he is not my brother. we're on a d...d..date right now. and there's no way in hell i would go out with **you**!"  
Dumbfounded, the waiter left.

"thanks for sticking up for me like that amu."  
"no problem."

~20 minutes later~

"That pizza was delicious, but this smoothie is out of this world. "  
"heh. i've never seen this side of you. your usually 'cool & spicy' like the others say "  
"Sh...shut up. Just drink your smoothie"  
"what ever" "wait! Kukai thats......"

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"T...that's my drink. y...yours is over there."  
"What?! I'm sooo sorry! i didn't mean to. i wasn't thinking! "

"i..its ok. no b...big deal."

_**(spying on the date)mystery person:** 'That should be me having her indirect kiss'_

_~outside the pizza place~(still amu's POV)_

-awkward silence-

_i need to break this silence._

"s...sooo now what?"  
"h..how bout a movie."  
"sure. lets go."

"I'll let you pick the movie." Kukai said. "you've been letting me drag you around all day. i'll go get the popcorn."

_I didnt know what to pick, so i just randomly chose one._

"here you. enjoy the movie."

"so what movie did you pick? i dont know. its in theater #7"

_what movie DID i pick. w..wait dont tell me its....._

~40 minutes into the movie~

"Kyaaa!!!!"_why the heck did i have to pick a freaking horror film!? oh no he's coming back. No!Dont go in the closet! HE HAS A CHAINSAW!_

"KYAAA!!!!!"

I jumped into Kukai's arms, not caring what he thought of me. _let it end soon! please let it end._  
**Kukai's thoughts:**_ This isnt exactly what i planned...but...holy crap! holy crap! holy crap! Amu's in my arms. She so cute. please never let this movie end!_

_**mystery person: **'those should be my arms holding amu so tightly**'**__**  
**_

~after movie~

"Sorry for jumping on you like that.. it was just so scary." _i must sound like a wimp to him._

"don't worry about it. You actually looked pretty cute."  
_great..i just know im blushing like a tomato._

"hey i know this great place with fireworks and an awesome view. wanna come with me."  
"sure. I'd love to"

~amusement park~

"So where's this great view you were talking about?"  
"right over there. on the Ferris wheel."  
"ok."

kukai took my hand and led me over to the Ferris wheel.

"woah! Kukai you were right! this is an awesome view! I'm having a great time. Thanks for taking me here."  
"I had a great time too."  
_*fire works start shooting*_  
"Sugoi. They're so pretty."  
"not as pretty as you."

_Did i hear right?_

"K..kukai?" _Why's he staring at me like that. His gaze looks so passionate._

"Amu....i know we've only known each other for a short while.....but"  
_dont tell me  
_"Amu....I like you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

_Without my control, tears started bursting out of my eyes. This reminds me too much of ikuto.....ikuto......ikuto...where are you...._

"Amu...im sorry. i didn't mean to make you cry. i just....---"  
"I...its not your fault. im sorry kukai._*sob*_ but im going though alot right now._*sob*_ I...i cant go out with you. I live someone else."

"It's that Ikuto guy right."  
"H..how did you know...._*sniffle*_" i said, my eyes wide.  
"i could tell. when i say you kissing him at the park, you looked like you were destined to be. When he was with you, you looked at him with great Passion and love. i knew i could never compete with that. "

Kukai had such a sad expression on his face.

"Im the one who should be saying sorry_.*sobs*_ i shouldn't have led you on. I hope we can still be friends."  
"Yeah. i'd like that."

_All that crying made me tired and with out a second thought, i leaned onto kukai's shoulder. Just before i drifted to sleep. I could have sworn i heard Kukai say "Good bye..my first love" and kiss me on the forehead._

_**mystery person: '**ok...he's had his fun....now its my turn...she shall soon be mine'_

_  
to be continued..............  
_

* * *

**Shay:** that was so sad at the end.(for me anyway) i hope it didn't suck.

**Kukai:** I liked it. even though i was rejected in the end. At least we're still friends.

**Amu:** Sorry kukai. But i didn't write this. Shay did.

**Ikuto:** Yeah...and im gonna kill her for it

**Shay:** Ikuto...you're not suppose to be here!

**Amu: **Ahh... i want him he---i mean, yeah! get out.

**Ikuto:** **_-smirk-_**

**Shay: **No really leave. -_-;

**Kukai:** hey, who was that **"mysterious person"** he sounded kinda creepy.

**Shay:** hehe. you'll found out later in the story. :P

**(Again read Soccerluver04's stories. And dont just story alert and author alert either. review as well!(on mine too)**

Anyways, Hope you liked this chapter! Please review. (arigatou)


	12. Depression Phase

**The Destined Meeting**

**Chapter 12: Depression Phase  
**

**2/10/10**  
(I've decided to start writing the date so i can remember when i update chapters)**  
**

**Shay: **Wow.....look at you! It 's been ages since ive seen you.. You've grown up so much...._**-pinches cheeks-**_

**Amu:** uhhhh.....who are you talking to...?

**Shay: **Why the reader of course...

**Amu: **....-_-...of course you are

**Ikuto:** Hey guys....what going on?

**Amu: **Nothing much....Shay's gone bonkers...the usual

**Shay:** I HAVE NOT! _**-pouts-**_

**Ikuto:** okay.....well i just came back from **Drunken Fever!**(My other story)....And ive got to say....Im loving every moment of it **_-smirks-_**

**Shay:** I thought you might...XD

_(write watermelon at the top of your review if you just read the above skit)_

A/N: gRRRR...I HATE HOW THEY ENDED THE MANGA!!! AMU DIDNT END UP WITH ANYBODY!! It really Peeved me off...And then the whole embryo thing was just passed off as everyone having it in their hearts. I mean come one....REALLY! All this time they were searching for something that didn't even exist!.... Im also really sad too T-T I cant believe its over....i hope the encore will bring up some unresolved issue (Like AMUTO maybe) Anyways... that manga will be greatly remembered by me even when i grow old....As will the anime when it is finished....If u have any comments on this issue please feel free to rant about it in the review :)

Read & Review ;D

* * *

Review of last chapter

_All that crying made me tired and with out a second thought, i leaned onto kukai's shoulder. Just before i drifted to sleep. I could have sworn i heard Kukai say "Good bye..my first love" and kiss me on the forehead._

_**mystery person: '**ok...he's had his fun....now its my turn...she shall soon be mine'_

**.:Amu's POV:.**

_"Amu....." Who is that? "Amu....." Who is that calling my name? "Amu i love you....." _

_I turn around and see the one person i have been longing to see......"Ikuto!" I scream as i run like the wind to embrace him"Ikuto I've missed you so much. I have something important to tell you!" i scream again.  
_

_I can hear him calling my name....."Amu...Amu.....Amu..." I try to catch up to him __....but i never get closer_

_"Ikuto.....why aren't i reaching you....?" I see him gradually moving farther and farther away......_

_"Ikuto!.....Ikuto..." I scream....but its no use....Ikuto's leaving "Ikuto! Dont leave me! Please. I beg you. Im sorry for what i said! Im sorry! Stay with me!please!......Ikuto......Ikuto.......IKUTO!!!!!"_

**"Gasp!"**.......I woke up in a cold sweat.......

_'where am i?'_ I think trying to figure out my surroundings....I feel something soft under me. Its my bed.

_How did i get here?_ i thought. _Wheres the amusement park?....wheres the Ferris wheel? ....where's Kukai?_....KUKAI! I quickly sat up and looked around my room. Total Darkness....

I look at the window.....Total darkness......

I look at my clock........4:05

_Kukai must have carried me home_

I look back at my window....recalling what i had just woken up from...My nightmare.

_Ikuto! Where's Ikuto? Hes always here..He's always in my bed when i wake up....Why not today?_

Then i remembered what happened yesterday....

_Ikuto's gone...he left...because of me....  
Forever_

**'Drip'**I feel something drop to my arm...its wet**. 'Drip'** Slowing lifting my hand up...I feel something wet on my face..._Tears..._Im crying...And they wont stop

My tears just keep coming and coming...never ending....bringing nothing but sadness

Every time i think of a moment when i had been with him, an unbearable pain shoots through my chest. I tried to make it stop but the pain only increased. It's like I've been stabbed through my heart. But i know im probably not the only one.

Here i am only thinking of myself when Ikuto must be having a hard time as well.

_What must Ikuto be feeling? What had he been thinking when i screamed those words at him? Does he also have an unbearable pain going through him? _

my thoughts started to engulf me._ If only could turn back time._ I would have given anything to undue my wronging. But i knew this was not possible. Things would never be the way they were before. With that last thought i cried myself to sleep.

....Promising myself to lock my emotions away....And everything else about _him_....to just forget....Forget...about Ikuto.....

**_.:~T-T~ _****_~T-T~ _****_~T-T~ _****_~T-T~ _****_~T-T~ _****_~T-T~:._**

***beep* *beep* *beep***

I awoke to the sound of my annoyingly loud alarm.

_7:45...just great_

Lifelessly standing up, i walked to my dresser to get ready for the jail they call school._  
_

I quickly change into my school uniform, remembering to add my own little flair to it. Just how i like it.

I grab my bag, my little pouch with my charas,who are still asleep by the way, and look at the mirror.

My face looks depressed....pale....lonely. _I cant let my parents see me like this. I dont want them to worry._

I walk down stairs....Trying to look cheerful by putting a smile on my face. Even if its forced.

"Good morning Amu .." My mom says as i sit down for breakfast.

"Hi mom" i say with my forced smile.

"You should thank Kukai when you have the chance. He carried you all the way from the amusement part on the count that you wouldn't wake up. He's such a sweet boy. hard to believe you turned him down."

"No its not!" yelled dad. "I have my little sparrow back! No more dating for you!"

"Now honey, isn't that abit to strict?"

_I dont really care. Its not like im going to fall in love anytime soon. Well again anyway._

It took me alot of effort to stop myself from bursting out crying.

"Whats wrong honey? You dont look well." I guess moms have a 6th sense.

"No. Im fine... just tired. You know...the usual."

"Ok...but you promise you'll tell me if u start to feel sick ok."  
i couldn't bare lie to my mom again...So i just nodded my head...not looking into her loving eyes

Afterward...i never looked back up and swiftly left for school

**_.:~T-T~ _****_~T-T~ _****_~T-T~ _****_~T-T~ _****_~T-T~ _****_~T-T~:._**

It was the same old routine.

Same school...same fan-boys.....same classmates unwilling to get to know me better.

Sometimes you just want to get away from it all. To be free and do whatever you want. The sky is the limit.

But today wasn't that day. Today was just another boring school day.

**_~1st hour~_**

***ding* *ding* *ding* **

_There goes the bell._

"Hello class. Today we'll be studying about Geo...whoa..whoa..WHOA!" _***Flop***_

_There goes the teacher falling down as usual._

It safe to say that our class has the most clumsiest teacher---scratch that...he is the most clumsiest person EVER! period.

Nikaidou-Sensei has nothing going for him. Im surprised that he even has a fiance, Yukari Sanjo. she has a brother who's a grade lower than i am but i haven't seen him before. Not that i want to or anything.

"Hehe.. Oops. I did it again."he shyly says.

___uh...Britney spears much._

"Anyways....back what we were talking about....."

___I tuned out the rest of the lesson. Its not i don't know this stuff already. Im a Straight-A student for heavens sake. _

-3 hours later-

**~4th hour(Lunch)~**

***ding* *ding* *ding***

_Finally! Lunch! I was about to pass out from boredom._

It was the same scenario. As my classmates go to eat with their friends, im stuck alone at my desk eating by myself.

_Not like i care or anything. Im used to it._

I was just about to dig in to my Bento when Kukai came up to me.

"Hey Amu."

"Hey"

.............

This was awkward between us.

"Kukai." i quietly said, hiding a tint of blush.

"Yeah?"

"t...thanks for..you know...c..c..carrying me home."

Kukai's face turned the shade of a red hot chili pepper.

"N..no p...p..problem. You didn't m..mind right."

"N...Not really. Y..you want to sit down and eat lunch with me?"

His expression saddened alittle.

"i would...but, i have to do something, Sorry. maybe another time. kay."

"Yeah. no problem."

I tried to hide my disappointment.

When he left, a whole mess of whispered conversations started to erupt.

_**"Oh my gosh. did you see that?"  
"Kukai totally rejected her!"  
"You must have heard wrong. Now one would reject THE Hinamori Amu. You'd be crushed to oblivion! Didn't you hear?"****  
"No. What?"  
"I heard she beat up the Sakura soccer team! She's so bad, even her old school principal is afraid of her."**_

_There goes another ridiculous rumor. They don't even try to see if they're true or not._

**_"I heard they went on a date yesterday."  
"No way really?"  
"Yeah...my sister saw it with her own eyes."_**

**_"I heard she dumped him for this Hot, French, Foreign exchange student from another school!"  
"Really!? That so 'cool and spicy!'"_**

W....W..what? Where did that come from? I don't have a French b...boyfriend.

**"Do you think Kukai did that as revenge?"  
"Wouldn't be surprised if he did."**

_They dont even know what happened. What gives them the right to judge the situation?_

Lunch period went on by with more gossiping, more ridiculous stories, and more frighten stares.

I was just packing up my stuff and getting reading for my next class, when a hand grabbed my arm.

I literally jumped out of my skin.

"Who the heck are you?" I asked the long purple-haired girl.

"My is Nadeshiko Fujisaki. Nice to meet you Amu. I can call you that right."

"Y..yeah. sure....Fuji" I was cut off

"You can call me Nadeshiko." She said smiling

"Nadeshiko" i responded, a slight smile surfacing out on my face.

"S..so what have you come for?" I tried not to sound too rude._  
_

"I would like to personally invite you to The Royal Garden today after school." She said handing me a sealed invitation with a rose on the back.

Yet again, a burst of conversations spread though the room.

**_"Its the Queen! She's talking to Hinamori."  
"I heard there are new positions available."  
"Do you think she's one of them?"_**

_What are they talking about?_

_**"I heard there are 6 new people."  
"I wish i was one."  
"Wonder who she beat up for a position."**_

_I've HAD ENOUGH OF THESE STUPID COMMENTS!_

"I hope you accept our request. It will only take a moment of you time. We'll be waiting your arrival." With that, Nadeshiko elegantly left the room.

~end of school~

I've looked at the contents of the letter several times now and i still cant believe it.

_Why me? I was content with my everyday life(not counting being friendless and....well you know...**him**)  
_

I looked at the letter once again.

**_.:~T-T~ _****_~T-T~ _****_~T-T~ _****_~T-T~ _****_~T-T~ _****_~T-T~:._**

**~/Royal Garden\~  
May 16th**

We are happily inviting you to a meeting of great importance today after school  
on this 16th day of May. We hope you will keep the contents of this letter  
private as it will bring great disruption to the current situation if revealed.

The topic of the meeting will consist of 'Council' positions needed to keep the  
students safe from harm. This may come as a shock to you, but our school  
if in grave danger, along with the rest of the inhabitants that walk among our  
town.

Details of this issue will be spoken of only when all are present. One of which will  
include the discussion of Shugo Charas.  
(note that you will need to bring your charas with you)

When you arrive, there will be assigned seats awaiting you. Yours will be the  
one with the 4-color clover. Please acknowledge that you are not alone and that  
5 other students will be joining this meeting as well.  
(Not including the ones that are already assigned a position.)

We will be eagerly waiting your arrival and greet you with a smile.  
Thank you for you time.

**~/Royal Garden\~**

**_.:~T-T~ _****_~T-T~ _****_~T-T~ _****_~T-T~ _****_~T-T~ _****_~T-T~:._**

Keeping myself on guard, i slowly stepped in through the doors of the Royal Garden, seeing that i was the last to arrive. I gasped in awe of the scenery in front of me.

There were beautiful flowers everywhere, a lovely pond, and a table surrounded by 9 chairs, one of which was mine. Each one was seating a person accompanied by 1 or more Charas.

Everyone turned to me as i stepped forward. Eyes never leaving my petite figure. It made me extremely nervous, though i didn't show it on the surface.

As I seated myself on the 4-color clover chair, everyone's gaze turned away from me and someone stood up to speak.

It was a boy. He had blond hair and red-pink eyes.

I believed him to be the leader as he had this sort of aura around him emitting a sense of confidence and leadership.

He opened his mouth as he smiled and spoke,

"Welcome to the Guardians!"

_to be continued..............  
_

* * *

(write chocolate at the end of your review if your about to read this)

**Shay:** Well im proud of myself. I really liked this chapter. :D

**Amu:** Ikuto.....left me....

**Ikuto:** Oh dont worry amu **-smirks**- I'm c------ _***gets mouth covered up***_

**Shay: **dont spoil it! Gosh.

**Ikuto:** well sorry..._**-rolls eyes-**_

**Amu: **I hope i end up with tadase. he's really cute now that i think about it.

**Shay:** Amu...do you hear that?

**Amu:** Hear what?

**Shay:** On nothing....Just the sound of that **NEVER** happening!

**Amu:** i dont hear anything**_ *listens carefully*_**

**Shay:**_** -thinks-** Idiot_

**Ikuto:** I still love you amu. your dense part is what makes you cute

**Amu:** I...i dont want to h...hear that from y.....you!

**_--Amu & Ikuto continue their rant--_**

**Shay:** While they continue their little 'lover's quarrel' Let close this off shall we.

**Yoru:** Please Review~nya  
_ -w-_


End file.
